Not Alone
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Shizuka finds herself in a predicament when she saves a boy from a car accident.


The clouds above in the Domino sky were thick, gray, and warning of an oncoming storm. People were already rushing as they seemed so full they were about to burst, not wanting to get caught in-between the rain and the pavement. Eventually the streets became quiet, only a few people with their umbrellas at the ready brave enough to stroll on by. The traffic had died down too.

After Battle City not many people took their cars through the routes and down the streets. It was a silly little precaution but no one knew when a new city-wide tournament might spring up. And so many had gotten used to finding alternative routes that weren't on the main city sides. It was always much more apparent on days that were dark and cloudy how empty the city felt at times.

Shizuka had already stepped away from her home much earlier in the afternoon, but heeding the warning on all the radios, she had her pink umbrella underneath her arm all day. She had only a few errands to run but they were long ones. Today seemed as good a day as any to be productive, especially while her brother was at school and she had nowhere else to be.

Once the rain started she popped the shield from its rolled up state and saved her hair and clothing from the heavy onslaught. Rain was always good, she thought. When she'd been sitting in the hospital most days she really liked to listen to it. It was harder to listen to the sun than the rain. It ever since then had put a sort of calming demeanor to her whenever it stormed. Not scared of thunder or whatever lightning might follow, instead humming happily to herself as she headed own the empty sidewalk.

She couldn't have predicted there would be an accident. She didn't really see what had happened. The girl was only just turning a corner as a car sped passed the curb, soaking her clothing in the process by picking up the pooling water near the drains. The umbrella was cradled against her shoulder so she could express her dislike and try to pat her clothing clean with quick swipes of her hands.

It did no good and had only served to distract her from what had just happened. There was a screech of tires, a shriek of a horn, and then a heavy thump. Immediately she gripped the handle of her umbrella and took off down the edge of the sidewalk and into the street. It was far too late by then. The car had set to moving again, edging around the small and broken body it had left behind.

No amount of calling out after it would get it to stop and soon it disappeared up and over a hill and she was left alone. The umbrella was finally left behind as she rushed up to the small body- a child, no less, turned down on the pavement. She reached to try and at least prop the child better, wincing when she felt the heavy and warm slick of blood run against the palm of her hand.

A boy- a small school boy, though the uniform was not one she'd ever seen around in this area. It looked more refined, perhaps a private school. She needed to get him to the hospital as soon as possible. At least her good samaritan and soft nature would have kicked in-

But then she turned him enough to see his face and she gasped and edged back. She knew that face. Sometimes it turned up in her darker nightmares. Noa, wasn't that it? His name was Noa.

He was supposed to be dead. At least locked in some world that didn't co-exist with this one anymore. Not real. But she could feel how real he was, and hear how real he was when he choked and gasped, struggling to reach up to her. She edged away.

"P-please…" He'd been hit by a car right before his physical body had died the first time. Nothing save truly frightened and pained eyes were turned to her.

It was hard to turn away from him when he was gasping for air like that. She forced herself though, but only to look down at her hands. Soaked in a green mess. Was his blood green? What sense did that make? Further more, it was becoming a very real fact that she could not bring this boy to the hospital. This boy did not exist- and what business did he have having green blood?

There was only one option here. She just wasn't sure she could bring herself to do it. This boy, however damaged and broken he was now, had hurt her. He'd put all her friends in danger. Her brother, too. Should she leave him to die?

No! No of course she couldn't do that…

The realization made her frown. What she'd been thinking of doing made her ache. Had she become so jaded? So terrible?

"Stay conscious." Her calm and sweet tone had found its way back underneath the darker thoughts and she leaned down to pick him up and cradle her in her arms. Either he'd gotten smaller since she'd last seen him or she'd grown. Probably the latter. She had no trouble holding him, nor rushing him back to her home.

He was lucky, really. With no option to go to a hospital without becoming an experiment, falling near Shizuka was the next best option. She'd spent so much time in hospitals herself and the nurses all had things to teach her. What more could she do but listen to medical lectures when she'd been in danger of losing her eyesight?

Her fingers were gentle but probing as she checked him over. She'd never be able to tell if he had internal bleeding. She wouldn't be able to help him if he did, either. It was all she could to do pray that he didn't and bandage up the wounds where she could feel and find them.

"A few broken ribs…" Murmuring to herself as her hands tightened the bandages around him. Never did she ever think she'd put her knowledge to use in this way.

Noa was fading in and out. He had no idea where he was or who he was with or why. He was in pain. That was all he knew- and someone was helping him. "Mother…" A clear cut desperate whine. He wanted his mother.

That got her to pause. He really was a child after all, wasn't he? How could a boy like him have grown at all stuck in a world that was fake? Her hand cupped the side of his face to soothe him. "You'll be alright." Somehow. Hopefully.

His dirtied and shaking hands reached up to grab the one on him hard. He was a fussy and spoiled child after all. "Don't leave." Demanding.

She frowned. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all. "I'm not going anywhere." A quiet promise, if only to get him to stop touching her. The mere action and hearing him tell her what to do set a roil to her stomach that made her queasy. It made her remember.

Noa let go of her and closed his eyes. "Good."

It was then Shizuka realized she'd made a mistake in her good nature. She was stuck here now. Aiding for a child that nearly killed her before. How on earth was she supposed to explain this to anyone else? And just how was she supposed to get rid of him?

"…you remind me of my mother." He realized now this wasn't his mother. This wasn't anything he knew. He had little idea of what was going on but someone had picked him up and was trying to help him. Despite his deep need to have control over any situation he knew he needed to be grateful.

Shizuka wasn't sure what to do with that. Maybe be warmed? Receptive? What little she had to go on she knew his father was a terrible person, but … surely his mother couldn't have been too. "Tell me about her." She needed him to stay awake in case he had a concussion. If nothing else this would do.

And while the small wounded boy went on about his precious mother she drifted, not really listening but thinking about what to do with herself. How to fix this predicament.

She had a feeling this was why Jonouchi told her not to go out alone.


End file.
